


Costume Contest

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright Reader!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and Kandomere go to a Halloween party at his office but unbeknownst to anyone else there's another half to your costumes...
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Costume Contest

You watch Kandomere finish buttoning his vest and then throw his coat over his shoulder, “How do I look?”  
You smile and bite your lip, “Delicious as usual, Darling,” you coo as you step towards him and run your hands up his torso.  
He smiles and tosses his coat onto the bed and grips your hips and he leans towards your ear, “You’re not trying to seduce me are you?” he asks in a low voice.  
Your left hand moves down to his crotch and you stroke him and he sighs into your ear, “Whatever would give you that idea, Dear?”  
He kisses and nibbles your ear gently, “Quite bold of a witch like you trying to seduce an honest man like myself,” he continues, as his right hand starts to bunch up the fabric of your dress.  
You lean towards his ear and lick up to the tip slowly, eliciting a shuddering gasp from your elf. His hand meets your thigh finally and slides up over your stockings and finds the lace edges of the front of your thong. You sigh into his ear as he caresses you through the smooth satin and you do the same with him. His left hand moves to part your hair from your neck and he kisses you tenderly. You both stand there for a moment having forgotten what you were both supposed to be doing.  
As he leans back to press his lips to yours, you catch sight of the clock in between kisses.  
“Kandomere,” you mutter.  
He kisses you again and pulls back briefly, “Yes?”  
“Won’t we be late?” you ask kissing him again, he hums against your mouth and then pulls back slowly and stares at the clock.  
He sighs, “Yes, we will, but we can still make it in plenty of time,” he says turning back to you with a smile.  
You nod and release him and look towards the bathroom, “Just give me a minute to freshen up, we wouldn’t want everyone to know what we’ve been up to,” you whisper turning back to him.  
He leans towards you and his lips ghost over yours, “Wouldn’t we though?”  
“Not if we want to have some time alone in your office, Sir,” you whisper.  
His arm wraps around your waist firmly and he stares deeply into your eyes for a moment before eagerly pressing his lips to yours and you eagerly return the gesture. 

When you step out of the car you grab a hold of your boyfriend’s hand and he escorts you into the building and up the elevator. And upon walking into the main room you smile wide as two familiar faces greet you.  
You hug Hernández first and then McTavish.  
“I love your costumes! You two look so cute together!” Hernández exclaims, “Although I don’t know what you’re supposed to be?” she questions staring at Kandomere askance.  
“A witch hunter,” Kandomere states.  
Both of their eyes widen in recognition.  
“That’s such a great couples costume!” McTavish exclaims.  
You’re dressed in a long, black dress with long sleeves, complete with petticoats and heeled boots. And Kandomere is dressed in a light grey, three-piece suit with a white dress shirt.  
Kandomere had wanted your costumes to be as accurate as possible, although the two of you did take some liberties with your designs and you added a plain, black pointed hat, and lace to the edges of your sleeves and dress, as well as gave yourself a decent neckline.  
While Kandomere had chosen not to include a hat so as not to mess with his hair.  
Your clothing was even made out of linen…well most of it anyways….

Gwen is dressed as a 1920s flapper with her hair pulled up into a bun, and a white, faux fur draped over her shoulders and pearls with a red dress with tassels.  
Gabriela is dressed in a leather jacket with a dark grey shirt and jeans and fake fangs, and red eye contact lens with a few fake drops of blood going down her chin.  
“There’s no way you two won’t win the costume contest,” Hernández says with a smirk.  
“I’m hoping we might,” Kandomere says wrapping an arm around you.  
“Ah there you are! You’re late!” Saerthon scolds.  
You all stare over at the rest of Kandomere’s coworkers and move to join them.  
You look at Kandomere and mouth the words ‘told you.’  
He rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to your cheek and then discreetly whispers in your ear, “And we’ll be late getting home too.”  
You smile and then turn your attention to the party as Saerthon hosts a game of trivia about Halloween.  
“And is a pumpkin a fruit or a vegetable?” Saerthon asks.  
“A vegetable?” Murphy asks confused by the question.  
“No, it’s a fruit,” Arathir corrects.  
“Wrong and correct,” Saerthon says pointing at Murphy and then at Arathir.  
Kandomere finds Montehugh and guides you over to him to stand next to him.  
“Hey, Boss, Happy Halloween,” Montehugh says.  
“Happy Almost Halloween, unfortunately it’s one of our busiest days of the year,” Kandomere remarks.  
“Yeah,” Montehugh says with a chuckle, “People really need to leave dark magic alone, but especially on nights like Halloween.”  
Montehugh is dressed pretty much the same as usual but he does have a brown, fuzzy ear headband on his head and patches of fake fur on his hands.  
Ah a wolfman then.  
You then stare over at Saerthon who is dressed up as an ancient elven scholar, in what you presume to be a painstaking recreation that cost a few grand. And Agents Murphy and Arathir are dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Watson, and you can’t help but smile at the wooden pipe with bubbles coming out of it in Murphy’s mouth.  
“Correct!” Saerthon exclaims as another question is answered, “And we have our winners for the trivia contest!” Saerthon announces as he brings out a trophy and a basket of goodies filled with cheeses. He hands it off to the team that won and then everyone falls back into the routine of idle conversation.  
A lot of people still recognize you and greet you both and then you catch up with Hernández, and McTavish, and Montehugh for the better part of thirty minutes.  
Until Saerthon walks over to you and Kandomere, “If you don’t mind me interrupting what is it you two are dressed as?”  
“We’re a witch and witch hunter,” Kandomere says wrapping an arm around you.  
He looks between you both and chuckles, “Splendid! That is, that is quite clever. Not completely historically accurate but I digress, we’ll be voting for best costume soon so don’t forget to cast a vote,” Saerthon adds as he wanders off again.

The two of you grab a few snacks from the table of food set out and quietly make your way down the hall towards Kandomere’s office. You polish off your snacks and Kandomere pulls out the key to his office and gives you a seductive look.  
It’s been a while since you’ve had office sex and you’re eager to fuck Kandomere on the desk again.  
He kisses you a few times and starts to unlock the door.  
“Where are you two off to?” a voice asks.  
You freeze and Kandomere turns around in annoyance.  
You purse your lips and glance behind you at Saerthon, who’s walking down the hall towards you both.  
“I’m just getting something from my office,” Kandomere says.  
“This is an office party, you’re supposed to party now come on before you miss this too,” Saerthon scolds.  
Kandomere sighs and locks his door again and the two of you head, arm and arm back towards the party.  
Once there you write down a name on a piece of paper and place it in a cauldron, and then Saerthon shakes it up and pulls out a piece of paper.  
His eyebrows raise in surprise, “Well, it seems we have two winners.”  
And then he calls out your’s and Kandomere’s names.  
Surprised you both approach to claim your prize and trophy that says ‘best costume’ on it and another basket filled with handmade soaps, some bubble bath, and a little unicorn plushie with a ribbon wrapped around it.  
Kandomere takes it from him and you pick up one of the soaps and sniff it and hum at the pleasant aroma. They’re not overpowering in the slightest and you’re actually excited to get to use them. Kandomere takes out the unicorn plushie and boops the unicorn’s nose against yours and you smile. You both continue to hang around the party for another fifteen minutes, but it’s becoming clear that you’re not going to get another opportunity to head for Kandomere’s office so you give up and decide to go home for the evening. 

After you finally get home you set the basket of soaps on the bathroom counter and then walk back into your bedroom. You smile when you see Kandomere has placed your trophy on the dresser.  
“I didn’t think we’d Both win the contest,” you say.  
He chuckles, “Neither did I, but I still wish we had gotten some time alone,” he says wrapping an arm around you and puling your body close to his.  
You smile and kiss him.  
As you pull back you brush your hands over his suit, “That doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy our ‘costumes,’” you say softly.  
He smiles wide, “I’ve been eager to take that off you all night,” he whispers.  
“Then take it off, Darling,” you whisper.  
He lifts the hat off of your head and sets it on the dresser, “Gladly,” he whispers before his lips find yours.  
Your fingers find his vest buttons and while you undo them he shrugs out of his jacket. When the last button is undone, he pulls it off of him as well as you start to slip your fingers through the knots in his tie next. His lips leave yours as he kneels down and you pull of his tie, and he stares up at you and lifts one of your legs over his shoulder.  
His right hand gently trails down your leg and to your high heel, “Let’s get rid of these shall we?”  
He undoes your heel strap and slips your shoe off and you let out a sigh.  
“Better?” he asks softly.  
You nod, “Much.”  
He rubs your foot gingerly and then runs his hand across your leg, gently massaging you and then presses a kiss to your stocking covered thigh before lowering your leg and repeating the same process with your left leg.  
Once he’s done, he stands and pulls both of his shoes off as well and tosses them aside. Kandomere then wraps his arms around you and moves towards you and you walk backwards until your back touches a wall.  
He presses his body against yours and his lips meet yours.  
You smile against his mouth as he bunches up the fabric of your dress and petticoats and you gasp as his fingers begin to dance across the fabric of your panties. Your hands run across him and find his dress shirt buttons and undo them, and then you pull apart his shirt and you break apart from his lips to kiss his chest.  
You find one of his nipples and suck on it, and he grumbles in pleasure.  
With one of your hands you grip his back and scratch lightly.  
Then you move to his other nipple and he starts to slip your panties off.  
You kiss up his neck and bite tenderly and then kiss his jaw while cupping his face.  
He lifts your right leg and you wrap it around him and when he lifts your left leg, you hop into his arms and he adjusts you so he can hold you against the wall. He reaches down with one hand to undo his belt and you intentionally make it difficult for him by kissing him and then licking his right ear. Kandomere lets out a shuddering groan and you hear his pants hit the floor finally. You pull back and smile at him and rub your feet against the bare part of his ass.  
“I really love it when you wear thongs for me,” you coo biting your lip.  
You run your hands across his chest and under his shirt and he slips off one sleeve at a time. You catch a strap from his thong with your toes from your right foot and start to slide it down.  
He pulls down the other side and then lowers you a little.  
Kandomere grasps his dick in his hand and lifts it up to rest the underside of it against your clit. He then holds onto you with both of his hands under your ass and you start to rub yourself against him.  
You tilt your head back and moan softly.  
“Do you like that?” he asks.  
“You know I do,” you say as he moves with you.  
You wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him towards you and his lips find yours. He then kisses your neck and you pull the fabric down as he kisses down to your breasts and he latches onto one and you moan.  
He pushes against you in his fervor and you hit the wall at an awkward angle.  
“Ow,” you mutter.  
He detaches from your nipple and looks up at you, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah,” you say, “But on second thought can we move to the bed?”  
“Of course,” he says and gently lowers you to the floor.  
You slip your dress over your head and remove your petticoats and Kandomere undoes your corset for you and you’re left wearing nothing but your stockings. You climb onto the bed as Kandomere relieves himself of his pants and socks and goes to the dresser to pick out a condom.  
You lie back against the pillows and spread your legs wide and watch the elf.  
Kandomere stares over at you as he pulls a condom out of the drawer.  
He exhales slowly and then he glances at your hat on the dresser.  
He glances back over at you and smiles and picks it up, “Could you wear this for me?”  
You sit up, “Sure, but I’ll have to be on top.”  
“That’s perfect considering witches ride broomsticks,” Kandomere says.  
“Well, this witch is going to ride your dick,” you giggle.  
You move to the side as Kandomere lies down in your place and starts to unwrap the condom. You take the hat from him and set it on top of your head and then grasp his dick in your hand.  
He’s immediately distracted by you and stares at you.  
You make eye contact and lower yourself to lick up the entire length of him.  
He opens his mouth and gasps.  
Then you lick the tip of him and then insert him into your mouth and suck.  
He closes his eyes and groans.  
You release him after a moment and kiss all along him and up to his stomach.  
Then you lightly play with the dark blue hair on his abdomen, “I adore your happy trail.”  
You lightly grasp his pubic hair next and then sit up finally and rest yourself on his thighs and wait for him expectantly. He remembers the condom in his hand and unwraps it and slides it on. You lift yourself up and over him and his hands grip your thighs as you gently dip his tip in and out of you.  
You then slowly settle down on top of him and close your eyes and let out a sigh.  
Kandomere always fills you up so nicely.  
You circle your hips as his hands massage your thighs and then you gently lift up and slowly start to ride him. His hands move to your hips, and you open your eyes to stare at your elf, and how utterly in awe of you he is.  
You smile and rest your hands on his chest and he takes one of your hands in his and brings it to his lips. Kandomere then rubs up and down your arms and you pick up the pace. You start riding him harder and harder and you have to hold on to your hat to keep it from falling off.  
“I’m getting close, how about you?” you pant heavily.  
Sweat is pouring down his face and body, “I’m almost there,” he breathes.  
You nod and continue to ride the elf.  
“If you could just…AHHHH!” he exclaims as you begin to ride him as hard as you can, “FUCK! Like that!” he shouts.  
You place both of your hands on his chest and the hat falls off as you push Kandomere over the edge.  
“OH! AMOR!” he moans.  
You cry out as well as you cum right after him and clutch tightly around him.  
You slow down as you come down and then you fall forward onto his chest.  
You both breathe heavily and you can feel Kandomere bury his fingers in your hair.  
“Fuck, Amor, you’re so good,” he breathes.  
You huff a little and lift your head to smile at him.  
“So are you,” you pant.  
You recover enough to lift off of him and then you lay down on your side next to him, and he pulls you closer to him and you rest your head on his shoulder.  
You both are quiet as you try to catch your breath.  
“I’m spent,” you say.  
Kandomere laughs, “Me too, usually I feel like going another round.”  
“I know, but this first one was too good,” you whine.  
“Don’t worry there’s always tomorrow morning,” he says.  
You yawn, “You get to be on top tomorrow.”  
He lets out a chuckle and you snuggle closer to him.  
And the two of you bask in the warmth of your lovemaking.


End file.
